Living Under One Roof
by StrawberryVanila
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, seorang gadis SMA biasa-biasa saja secara tidak terduga mendapat satu Apartemen dengan seorang aktor terkenal! Tapi bukan perasaan senang yang dirasakannya, melainkan rasa jengkel dan niat untuk mencekik pria itu karena sudah merusak barang berharganya. First Collab Fanfic antara Minako-chan Namikaze dan janeolivia750. Chapter 2 update! Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Living Under One Roof Create by StrawberryVanila

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, seorang gadis SMA biasa-biasa saja secara tidak terduga mendapat satu Apartemen dengan seorang aktor terkenal! Tapi bukan perasaan senang yang dirasakannya, melainkan rasa jengkel dan niat untuk mencekik pria itu karena sudah merusak barang berharganya. First Collab Fanfic antara Minako-chan Namikaze dan janeolivia750.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah duduk di pojok kelas sambil membaca sebuah buku. Mata karamelnya terus menyapu kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di buku itu. Sesekali dia meringis tidak jelas atau menggumamkan sesuatu. Tidak dihiraukannya hiruk pikuk kelas yang sangat ramai pagi itu. Lucy Heartfilia, gadis berambut pirang itu tidak mempedulikan keramaian di sekelilingnya dan hanya terfokus pada bukunya, dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan teriakan seorang gadis pendek berambut biru yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, atau mungkin dia sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan gadis itu?

"LU-CHAN!" teriak Levy kesal, dia menggebrak meja sahabatnya itu, sehingga membuat Lucy tersentak kaget.

"Ah! Levy-chan? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sini?" tanya Lucy sambil menatap Levy dengan heran.

Levy menepuk jidatnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku sudah berdiri di sini 10 menit yang lalu, dan mengajakmu bicara 8 menit yang lalu. Lu-chan, teganya kau mengabaikanku sejak tadi." rengut Levy, kesal.

Lucy segera meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya itu. "Maaf, Levy-chan. Aku terlalu asyik membaca Novel yang kemarin kau pinjamkan." ucap Lucy sambil menunjukkan Novel yang sedari tadi dia baca ke depan Levy.

Levy merutuk kesal sambil duduk di samping Lucy.

"Huh! Iya deh." katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku hard cover dari dalam tasnya.

"Memangnya tadi kau bicara apa, Levy-chan?" tanya Lucy.

Levy menoleh ke arahnya. "Ah, aku cuma mau bilang, kalau aku masih belum menemukan Apartemen yang cocok untukmu, Lu-chan." jawab Levy.

Lucy hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, aku sudah sangat bersyukur kau mau berbaik hati mengijinkanku tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara, dan membantuku mencarikan Apartemen yang baru." Lucy tersenyum ke arah Levy.

Levy balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama Lu-chan. Kita ini kan sahabat, aku akan selalu membantu Lu-chan." balas Levy.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, guru Matematika, yang juga merupakan wali kelas mereka Laxus-sensei datang memasuki kelas. Dan dalam hitungan 1 detik, kelas menjadi sunyi. Bahkan suara angin berhembuspun bisa dengan jelas terdengar dari kelas itu. Mata para murid terpaku pada guru bertubuh besar dan tegap yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan aura garang yang menyelimutinya.

"Kalian! Para murid sialan yang menyusahkan! Hari ini kita ujian BAB 3, cepat simpan semua buku dan siapkan kertas 1 lembar di atas meja! Sekarang!" teriak Laxus menggelegar.

Hening

1 detik kemudian.

.

.

2 detik kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 menit kemudian.

"APA?! UJIAN?!" teriak semua murid dengan serentak.

"Tapi, sensei, BAB 3 kan belum dipelajari, kami baru belajar sampai BAB 2." Levy mengangkat tangannya.

"Benar! Mana mungkin kami mengerjakan ujian kalau materinya saja belum dipelajari." celetuk Jet dari pojok.

"Maka matilah kalian! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu! Sudah kubilang, selama aku tidak masuk kalian harus belajar sendiri! Nah, sekarang aku akan mengambil nilai dari belajar kalian selama 2 minggu ini." ucap Laxus dengan tegas.

Murid-murid kembali mengeluh, dan mengutuk guru berambut pirang itu "gutiting sialan (guru petir sinting -_-)"

Tapi segera menyiapkan kertas dan pena setelah mendapat kiriman deathglare dari Laxus. Baiklah, tampaknya murid-murid kelas 2B harus memulai hari mereka dengan siksaan neraka dunia dari Laxus-sensei selama 2 jam penuh. Ckckck..

XXX

Sementara itu, di sebuah Agensi pemotretan...

"TIDAK MAU!" Seorang pria berambut pink salmon terlihat sedang memanjat jendela terdekat. Seperti berniat bunuh diri. Beberapa kru kameramen segera menahan pemuda itu untuk melompat dari jendela.

"Natsu-san, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Ini lantai 3, apa kau tahu saat kau lompat nanti mungkin wajah tampanmu sudah tak terbentuk?" salah satu kameramen menahan kedua lengan Natsu.

"Benar! Kau akan langsung mati kalau melompat dari ketinggian seperti ini!"

"Ck, lepaskan! Lagian siapa yang mau lompat? Aku cuma mau mengambil dart-ku yang tertancap di atas jendela!" teriak Natsu sambil menunjuk dart yang memang tertancap di atas jendela. Para kru langsung melepaskannya. Natsu berdecak kesal lalu mengambil dart-nya. Dilemparnya dart itu ke arah papan sasaran, dan tepat mengenai tengahnya.

"Natsu, kau tidak mengerti. Klienku menginginkanmu untuk memakai produk barunya, dan dia sudah membayarku dengan mahal. Apalagi dia sudah lama menjadi klien setiaku. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakannya." ucap Makarov.

"Bukan aku yang tidak mengerti, melainkan kau, kakek tua! Sampai matipun aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau minta tadi!" teriak Natsu dengan kesal.

"Ck! Memangnya apa susahnya sih berpose seperti itu? Kau hanya tinggal memasang pose yang menggairahkan nan seksi dengan pasanganmu dan berfoto dengan sempurna seperti yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini!" ujar Makarov, tenang.

"Ya, semua itu memang tidak terdengar sulit kalau pasanganku adalah wanita, tapi yang kau perintahkan untuk menjadi pasanganku sekarang 'kan LAKI-LAKI! Aku lebih baik melompat dari jendela itu daripada harus berpose Gay di depan kamera!" teriak Natsu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Makarov menghela nafas. "Tapi tidak ada laki-laki tampan dan terkenal selain kau di sini."

Natsu masih tampak tidak peduli dengan perkataan kakek angkatnya itu. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan si singa sok tampan itu?" Natsu menunjuk Loki yang sedang menggoda salah satu tim penata rias.

Makarov menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Bob-san maunya kau yang mempromosikan produknya. Lagi pula, dengan popularitasmu yang sekarang, akan lebih mudah menarik minat para calon pembeli." jawab Makarov.

"Tidak."

"Kumohon Natsu! Dia sudah membayarku mahal! Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan uang—maksudku, aku tidak bisa mengecewakannya!" rengek Makarov.

"Jii-chan, sebenarnya kau cuma mengkhawatirkan uangnya saja, 'kan?"

"Begini saja, aku akan mentraktirmu apapun selama 1 minggu kalau kau mau mempromosikan produk ini, bagaimana?" tawar Makarov penuh harap.

Natsu berpikir sejenak. "Apapun?" tanyanya lagi.

Makarov mengangguk dengan ragu, dia harus bersiap-siap menguras dompetnya selama seminggu ini kalau Natsu akan menyetujui tawarannya.

"Baiklah, lagi pula cuma berfoto 'kan? Kurasa tidak masalah. Tapi, jangan sampai melanggar janjimu yang tadi, Jii-chan." ucap Natsu menatap tajam Makarov.

Makarov mengangguk, dalam hati dia mengutuki kebodohannya karena menawarkan Natsu tawaran seperti itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu pilihan yang ada di otaknya untuk menarik perhatian Natsu.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku?" tanya Natsu sambil bersiap meluncurkan dart-nya lagi.

"Ah, itu..." Makarov melihat jam tangannya. "Dia akan datang 5 menit lagi. Kau tunggu saja—" belum selesai Makarov menyelesaikan perkataannya, suara ketukan di pintu langsung menginterupsinya. Natsu dan Makarov segera menoleh ke arah pintu itu.

"Master, pasangan untuk iklannya sudah datang." seorang gadis berambut silver panjang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, sudah datang rupanya. Baiklah, persilahkan dia masuk." sahut Makarov.

Mirajane Strauss mengangguk, lalu memberi isyarat kepada pemuda berambut hitam di belakangnya.

"Nah, Natsu. Ini dia pasanganmu untuk promosi kali ini." Makarov menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang memasuki ruangan dengan wajah datar.

Natsu menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, dan melotot saat itu juga. Setelah itu, terdengar amukan dari dalam Agensi terkenal itu.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXX

"Hah~" Lucy menghela nafas gusar. Ulangan Matematika tadi gagal total. Suram jadinya. Dia kembali memasang sedotan coca colanya ke mulut dan menyedot minumannya. Dia sekarang berada di Cafe di dekat sekolahnya. Ulangan tadi benar-benar membuatnya stress sampai pulang sekolah. Soal dari Laxus-sensei benar-benar susah. Bahkan dia sendiri yakin, kalau orang yang sudah kuliahpun tidak akan sanggup mengerjakan soal yang berbelit-belit begitu. Mana panjang soalnya melebihi 10 cm lagi.

Kejam.

kata yang cocok untuk Gutiting sialan itu.

Lucy kembali menghela nafas sambil membalik halaman novelnya. Tiba-tiba handphone di dalam sakunya bergetar, menandakan ada telpon masuk. Lucy buru-buru mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo?" jawabnya.

"Ah, Lu-chan! Ini aku." sahut Levy dari seberang sana.

"Oh, Levy-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Lu-chan, aku sudah menemukan Apartemen yang cocok untukmu! Letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah, dan juga dekat dengan supermarket." ucap Levy kegirangan.

"Wah, benarkah? Arigatou, Levy-chan!"

"Hehe, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau di mana Lu-chan? Aku dari tadi menunggumu di rumah, tapi kau belum pulang-pulang juga." tanya Levy.

"Aku sedang berada di Cafe. Menenangkan diri selepas ujian dari Laxus-sensei." jawab Lucy sambil berdiri.

"Hah~ Kau tahu? Ujian tadi benar-benar membuat otakku konslet sampai berasap begini. Kau tahu 'kan, Levy-chan kalau aku ini sangat lemah di Matematika?" gerutu Lucy sambil keluar dari Cafe. Dia memasangkan earphone pada ponselnya. Setelah itu menaruh ponselnya di saku.

"Ya, aku sangat tahu itu. Kupikir kau memerlukan pelajaran tambahan khusus Matematika." suara Levy menggema keluar dari earphone yang dipasang Lucy di telinganya.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku mau ikut pelajaran tambahan dengan Gutiting itu." sergah Lucy.

"Bukan. Bukan dengan Laxus-sensei. Tapi, seseorang yang pandai Matematika. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut les privat?"

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau pengeluaranku bulan ini sedang banyak-banyaknya. Aku terlalu miskin untuk memesan guru privat." ucap Lucy ketus.

"Haha. Benar juga. Aku juga tidak cukup pintar di Matematika. Jadi tidak bisa mengajarimu."

"Haha. Itu tidak benar. Di kelas 'kan cuma Levy-chan yang pandai Matematika. Walaupun kau sudah pernah mengajariku, tetap saja aku—"

JDUK! SRAT!

"Awww!" ringis Lucy ketika bahunya ditabrak oleh seseorang. Dia segera mendongak dan menatap laki-laki berambut pink di depannya dengan kesal. Laki-laki di depannya hanya meringis kesakitan sebelum menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Lucy.

"Aduh! Hei! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" maki laki-laki itu.

Lucy bertambah melotot mendengarnya. "Heh! Bukannya kamu duluan yang nabrak?! Dan lagi, di mana-mana jalan itu pakai kaki! Mana ada yang pakai mata!" seru Lucy geram.

"Apapun itu! Lihat! Kau sudah mengotori bajuku dengan sodamu itu!" Laki-laki itu menunjuk jaket putihnya yang sekarang bercorak coklat akibat terkena tumpahan soda Lucy.

Lucy baru sadar kalau sodanya tumpah, dia segera melihat ke arah bajunya yang juga terkena cipratan soda, dan matanya segera terbelalak mendapati Novelnya sudah basah kuyup dan berlumuran soda.

"AAAAA! Novelku! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Novel berhargaku!" Lucy menunjukkan Novelnya yang basah ke depan wajah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu segera menepis tangan Lucy dari depan wajahnya.

"Hei! Itukan sodamu! Kau sendiri yang menumpahkannya ke buku tidak berguna itu! Jadi sama sekali bukan salahku!" hardik laki-laki itu.

"Apa katamu?! Tapi aku menumpahkannya 'kan gara-gara kau tiba-tiba menabrakku tadi! Lihat! Tintanya jadi memudar. Ganti! Pokoknya ganti!" teriak Lucy, sehingga orang-orang di sekitarnya menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Apa itu? Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih?"

"Tunggu! Sepertinya aku pernah lihat laki-laki berambut merah muda itu."

"Benar. Aku juga."

"Tungu! Tunggu! Itukan Natsu Dragneel! Aktor yang sedang naik daun itu!"

"Apa? Pantas saja aku pernah lihat!"

"Kyaaa! Natsu-kun! Aku ingin berfoto denganmu!" Laki-laki itu segera berkeringat dingin sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan gelisah.

_"Cih, gara-gara teriakan gadis ini!"_ batinnya kesal, padahal dia sudah menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket agar identitasnya tidak ketahuan. Tapi, gadis berambut pirang cerewet di depannya ini berhasil dengan sukses menarik perhatian orang-orang, dan dia juga baru menyadari kalau tudung jaketnya terlepas dari kepalanya akibat tabrakan tadi. Dia sedang dalam masalah sekarang.

"Mau ke mana kau?! Ganti dulu Novelku!" teriak Lucy sambil mencegat Natsu yang hendak melarikan diri.

"Lepas! Dasar wanita aneh!" seru Natsu sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Lucy.

"Apa katamu?! Kau sendiri dasar makhluk pink aneh tidak berperasaan! Kau pikir bisa langsung melarikan diri dariku setelah berhasil merusak benda berhargaku, hah?!" balas Lucy sengit.

Natsu berdecak kesal. Dia harus segera melarikan diri sebelum...

"Natsu! Beraninya kau kabur setelah memporak-porandakan Agensiku!" teriak Makarov dari kejauhan. Terlihat beberapa orang berseragam ikut berlari di belakangnya.

Natsu tersentak. Dan berniat kabur lagi saat itu juga, namun gara-gara tangan Lucy yang sedari tadi terus mencengkramnya, dia jadi tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Sial! Dia benar-benar berada dalam masalah kali ini. Lucy menoleh ke belakang dengan heran.

"_Kenapa orang-orang itu?"_ batinnya menatap Makarov dan kawan-kawan yang tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil meneriakkan nama Natsu.

_"Natsu? Seperti pernah dengar."_ batinnya menerawang. Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang dan berlari dengan kencang. Lucy menoleh ke depan dan mendapati pemuda berambut pink itu sudah berbalik mencengkram tangannya dan menariknya berlari bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan! Tolong! Aku mau diculik!" teriak Lucy entah pada siapa. Orang-orang yang dia lewati hanya memandangnya dengan kening berkerut lalu melanjutkan aktifitas mereka lagi.

Sementara Natsu seperti tidak mendengar teriakan gadis yang tengah ditariknya itu. Dia berlari dengan kencang dan segera memasuki cela kecil di antara toko roti dan toko elektronik. Punggungnya dia sandarkan di dinding, dan tangan kanannya tanpa sadar membekap mulut Lucy, sehingga membuat Lucy tidak bisa bernafas karena hidungnya ikut tertutup oleh tangan besar pria di belakangnya.

"Mmmp! Mmmmmph!" Lucy menepuk-nepuk tangan pria itu. Namun, pria di belakangnya itu malah mencengkram tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Mata onyx pria itu terus menatap tajam ke arah cela di antara dua toko itu. Dia menghela nafas lega ketika gerombolan yang tadi mengejarnya sudah melewati tempat persembunyiannya tanpa tahu kalau dia bersembunyi di situ.

"Dasar kakek tua itu! Seenaknya saja menyuruh berfoto dengan si jelek Gray! Dia pikir siapa yang sudi berfoto dengan laki-laki mesum dan homo seperti Ice Stripper itu?!" gerutu Natsu sambil memperkuat cengkramannya pada mulut Lucy, membuat gadis malang itu hampir menangis karena kesakitan.

Lucy menyerngitkan alis sambil mengumpulkan semua tenaganya pada mulutnya, dan...

Gigit.

"AAAWWW!" Natsu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan cepat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menjepit kulit telapak tangannya dengan kuat. Dia mendelik tajam ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang tengah terengah-engah di depannya.

"Kau! Ternyata kau masih mengikutiku sampai ke sini! Dasar penguntit!" tunjuk Natsu kearah Lucy.

Lucy segera menepis telunjuk Natsu yang berada tepat di depan hidungnya. "Brengsek! Kau pikir aku sudi apa menguntit banci sepertimu?! Justru kau sendiri yang menarikku sampai ke sini, dasar orang aneh!" sahut Lucy kesal.

"Apa?! Banci katamu?! Beraninya kau menghina orang sepertiku dengan sebutan tidak lazim begitu!" protes Natsu.

"Kenapa tidak lazim? Memangnya ada laki-laki normal yang mempunyai warna rambut bunga sakura sepertimu? Aku yakin kau ini sebenarnya adalah seorang perempuan yang sewaktu proses penciptaannya terjadi kesalahan sehingga kau terlahir dengan bentuk beserta warna rambut aneh seperti ini!" Lucy memandang Natsu dengan tatapan jijik.

"Seburuk apa aku di matamu sehingga kau dengan lancarnya menghinaku sampai seperti itu, hah?! Kau sendiri! Mana ada gadis normal yang menguntit seorang pria terkenal kecuali kalau dia menyukai pria itu!" balas Natsu.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau sendiri yang menarikku! Dan, apa? Aku menyukaimu? Lebih baik aku jatuh cinta pada orang terjelek di dunia ini dari pada jatuh cinta padamu! Cuih!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Pokoknya kau sudah merusak Novelku, dan kau harus menggantinya! Itu Novel punya temanku!" seru Lucy.

"Cih, ganti saja sendiri. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan gadis yang tidak ada imut-imutnya sepertimu!"

"Ap—apa katamu?!" Lucy menarik syal Natsu ketika pemuda itu hendak melarikan diri lagi. "Ganti! Pokoknya harus ganti! Kalau tidak, aku akan menyeretmu menemui orang-orang yang mengejarmu tadi!" ancam Lucy.

"Hehe, coba saja kalau kau bisa." balas Natsu menantang.

Lucy menggertakkan giginya. Berpikir untuk mencari cara agar pemuda di depannya ini mau mengganti Novelnya. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang terdengar sesuatu...

Kretek! Kretek!

Lucy dan Natsu segera menoleh ke belakang, dan molotot secara bersamaan ketika mendapati seorang wanita berambut silver panjang tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka—tepatnya ke arah Natsu, sambil membunyikan jari-jari tangannya. Natsu segera meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sementara Lucy hanya menyerngitkan alisnya ketika mendengar pria di sampingnya berdesis pelan "Kenapa di antara semua orang, harus dia yang menemukanku?!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, Natsu. Segera kembali ke Agensi atau kau akan mendapatkan hadiah khusus dariku. Kebetulan aku sudah lama sekali ingin mematahkan tulang rusukmu lagi." ucap Mira sambil tersenyum menyerupai iblis.

Lucy hanya melongo mendengarnya. _"Mematahkan tulang rusuk? Lagi?"_ batinnya, menatap ngeri sosok wanita yang baru di sadarinya menyerupai iblis. Dia menoleh ke samping, tempat pria berambut pink yang sejak tadi menjadi tahanannya itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati pemuda berambut pink tadi sudah lenyap di sampingnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kalau pemuda itu tengah berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk keluar dari cela sempit ini. Dan, dia berhasil lagi melarikan diri. Lucy sempat mendengar pemuda itu berteriak, "Sial! Aku belum mau di opname lagi selama beberapa bulan!" sambil memasang wajah syok plus trauma.

Lucy tiba-tiba merasakan angin berhembus dari sampingnya, dan dia baru sadar kalau wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya baru saja berlari melewatinya dengan kencang. _"C-cepat sekali! Mirip seperti Satan yang kutonton semalam."_ batinnya bergidik. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Argh, sial! Dia berhasil melarikan diri! Lalu bagaimana dengan Novel Levy-chan!" Lucy mengutuki kebodohannya yang telah membiarkan Natsu kabur tadi.

Beberapa lama dia mengamuk-ngamuk tidak jelas di dalam cela yang sepi nan gelap itu, akhirnya dia keluar juga, masih dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap. Dia memasuki toko roti di sampingnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki, lalu keluar dengan sepotong roti vanila yang digigitinya dengan ganas. Dia mencoba menumpahkan kekesalannya kepada roti tak bersalah itu sambil terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dari layar televisi yang dipajang di toko elektronik di samping toko roti. Bukan, bukan layar TV-nya yang menarik perhatiannya, tetapi iklan yang sedang ditampilkan di layar televisi itu.

_"Dengan memakai produk ini, dijamin gigi anda akan putih bersinar seperti gigi saya. Cling!"_

Mulut Lucy langsung ternganga lebar, dan matanya terus terpaku pada sosok yang menjadi bintang iklan pasta gigi itu. Itukan... Itukan laki-laki berambut pink aneh tadi. Kenapa dia bisa jadi bintang iklan dari iklan aneh ini? Ditambah lagi, senyumannya itu yang disertai dengan kilauan berbunyi 'Cling' seperti tadi membuat Lucy memuntahkan roti yang belum sempat ditelannya itu.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin banci itu..." Gumaman Lucy terhenti ketika merasakan adanya getaran di sakunya. Dia buru-buru mengangkat telponnya dan memasang kembali earphonenya yang sempat terlepas karena ditarik pria aneh tadi.

"Halo? Levy-chan?" sahut Lucy.

"Lu-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi sewaktu aku menelpon, aku mendengarmu berteriak! Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Levy terdengar cemas.

Amarah Lucy yang sempat sirna kini datang kembali dan menyelimutinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Levy-chan. Aku hanya ditabrak oleh banci dari planet lain tadi." jawab Lucy dengan ketus.

"Banci dari planet lain? Siapa?" tanya Levy.

"Ck, malas bahasnya. Nanti malam saja ya kuceritakan. Aku mau ke toko buku dulu. Tadi, novelmu tidak sengaja terkena tumpahan sodaku ketika pria banci aneh tadi menabrakku. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan lari begitu saja!" ujar Lucy kesal, kembali menggerogoti rotinya.

"Kelihatannya menarik. Kau harus janji untuk menceritakan semuanya secara detail padaku malam ini, Lu-chan."

"Iya. Iya. Jadi, kenapa kau menelpon lagi, Levy-chan?" tanya Lucy sedikit tenang.

"Ah, iya! Aku sudah mengirim pakaian-pakaianmu ke apartemen barumu seperti yang sudah pernah kau pesankan, Lu-chan. Tapi... Apa benar kau akan pindah hari ini juga?" tanya Levy.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau lebih lama merepotkanmu." jawab Lucy.

"Baiklah. Akan segera ku-SMS alamat apartemennya." ucap Levy sedikit terdengar kecewa dari seberang sana, sehingga Lucy merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di sekolah besok." Lucy hendak memutuskan sambungan telponnya sebelum suara Levy menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Lu-chan! Apa perlu aku membantumu beres-beres di apartemenmu?" tanya Levy.

"Mmm... Sepertinya tidak usah Levy-chan. Karena barang-barang yang kupunya sekarang sangat sedikit, dan mungkin hampir semuanya adalah pakaian. Jadi, aku akan selesai membereskan semuanya malam ini juga." tolak Lucy.

"Err... Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok. Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye."

Lucy memutuskan sambungan telponnya lalu berjalan menuju toko buku, tentunya disetiap langkahnya dia selalu menggumamkan, "Banci sialan! Lihat saja kalau bertemu lagi!" terus menerus bagaikan sebuag mantra.

XXX

Cklek. Lucy membuka pintu apartemen barunya sambil menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar lelah seharian ini. Dia ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan tidur, tapi sebelumnya dia harus membereskan barang-barangnya dulu. Lucy berjalan ke arah sofa berwarna merah yang di sampingnya terdapat 2 kardus berisi pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Dia menatap 2 kardus itu cukup lama, lalu akhirnya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu yang menurut asumsinya adalah sebuah kamar.

"Besok saja, deh. Lagi capek juga." gumamnya, sambil memutar kenop pintu. Dan benar saja, ruangan ini adalah sebuah kamar. Dengan tempat tidur king size berseprai putih dan sedikit mengelembung. Mengelembung? Mungkin hanya bantal guling yang kebesaran.

Lucy mengabaikan sesuatu yang mengelembung itu, dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dipeluknya sesuatu yang dianggapnya guling itu, namun ada yang aneh. Kenapa bentuk gulingnya tidak rata begini. Dan lagi, kenapa guling ini terasa hangat? Lucy segera meraba-raba guling itu, dan tersentak ketika menyadari kalau guling itu tiba-tiba bergerak. Dan tiba-tiba, selimut yang menutupi guling itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba dan menampilkan sosok sesungguhnya dari balik selimut itu.

Lucy segera menjerit karena terkejut, begitupun sosok yang muncul dari balik selimut tadi. Teriakan mereka berdua terhenti, dan mereka saling melotot satu sama lain dengan tidak percaya.

""KAU?!""

Bersambung...

Yah! Ini dia Chapter collab antara Minako-chan Namikaze dan janeolivia750! Gimana? Ada yang penasaran sama apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Oh iya, gimana kalo kita main tebak-tebakkan? Coba tebak siapa yang nulis chap 1 ini? Minako-chan Namikaze atau janeolivia750? Hehe, boleh dong minta komentar sama jawabannya untuk fanfic beserta tebak-tebakkan yang tadi. Soalnya kami nulisnya gantian, satu chapter-satu chapter... Kalo gitu kami undur diri dulu. Review ya kalo sempat! Haha...

Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Living Under One Roof Create by StrawberryVanila

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, seorang gadis SMA biasa-biasa saja secara tidak terduga mendapat satu Apartemen dengan seorang aktor terkenal! Tapi bukan perasaan senang yang dirasakannya, melainkan rasa jengkel dan niat untuk mencekik pria itu karena sudah merusak barang berharganya. First Collab Fanfic antara Minako-chan Namikaze dan janeolivia750.

.

.

"Kau ?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Teriak Lucy sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur, telunjuknya menunjuk ke wajah polos pemuda Dragneel itu.

"Aku ?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Natsu yang tak kalah kagetnya dari teriakan Lucy.

Seketika Lucy sweatdrop di tempat, raut wajahnya seperti mengatakan '_kenapa dia sangat bodoh?_'

"Itu kalimatku bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, heh? Atau jangan-jangan tadi kau mengikutiku!"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu gadis purba, jawab aku! apa yang kau lakukan di Apertemenku?"

"Apertemenmu? Apertemenmu ?! Heh, beraninya ngaku-ngaku! Asal kau tahu saja ini Apertemenku, aku baru saja membayar apertemen ini, dan lihat ini aku memiliki kunci Apertemen ini" Teriak Lucy sambil menunjukkan kunci pintu Apertemennya kepada Natsu dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Heh, kau ini, Kalau begitu ini apa?" Tanya Natsu mengambil duplikat kunci pintu Apertemennya lalu menunjukkannya sambil ikut menggoyang-goyangkan di depan wajah Lucy.

Hati Lucy mencelos, sehingga membuatnya diam seribu bahasa, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, otak pintarnya sedang mencerna apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"LEVY !"

* * *

"Hachuu" Terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru sedang mengambil tisu untuk mengelap hidungnya

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

"Eh siapa itu? Moshi-Moshi?"

"LEVYY !" Teriak Lucy dari ujung telpon dengan suara yang tentunya gak bisa dibilang normal lagi, dengan segera Levy menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon genggamnya _'ada apa dengannya_?'

"Lu-chan kau ini bagaimana sih? Pelan-pelan juga sudah kudengar kok.." Ucapnya sambil mengusap- usap telinganya.

"Levy, apa kau yakin kau memberikan alamat Apertemen yang benar untukku?" Tanya Lucy tergesa-gesa.

"Tentu saja Lu-chan, mana mungkin aku salah, bagaimana? Baguskan Apertemennya? Kata temanku kau cukup beruntung bisa mendapatkan apertemen semewah itu dengan harga yang cukup murah."

"Bagus jidatmu! Apartemennya memang bagus, tapi kenapa bisa ada mahkluk lain di sini?"

Levy bisa merasakan bahwa Lucy sedang cemberut disana, tapi apa tadi katanya makhluk?

"Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti Lu-chan" Tanya Levy sambil duduk di sofa rumahnya.

"Saat aku masuk ke dalam Apertemen ini, ada pemuda berambut pink yang sedang tidur di ranjangku, Huaaaa Levy-chan! Ayolah Levy-chan, coba kau ingat-ingat dulu, mungkin kau salah memberikan alamat kepadaku." Rengek Lucy.

"Tidak mungkin Lu-chan. Tapi sepertinya.. Ah iya, Gomen ne Lu-chan! Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau tadi sore Reina- san meneleponku, kalau Apertemen itu adalah Apertemen milik orang lain, katanya Apertemen itu sudah lama tidak ditinggali oleh pemilik aslinya, jadi Reina-san berpikir kalau pemiliknya, itu sudah tidak memakai apertemen itu lagi dan menjualnya kepada orang lain, Hehe.." Ucap Levy sambil menggaruk kepalanya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemilik _asli _apertemen itu masih tinggal disana.

" APA?! Bagaimana ini Levy aku sudah terlanjur membayarnya.." Suara putus asa mulai keluar dari bibir gadis bermata caramel itu, lututnya terasa lemas sekali.

"Ya sudah kau tenang dulu na—"

"TENANG BAGAIMANA? BERIKAN AKU SOLUSI LEVY!"

Bulu kuduk Levy berdiri, ia paling takut kalau sahabatnya itu sedang marah, terkadang bisa lebih menyeramkan dari ibunya sendiri saat sedang marah.

"E-eh? Lu-chan.. K-Kau berbicara saja dengan pemilik Apertemen itu mungkin dia mau bernegosiasi dengan mu—Halo, Lu-chan?" Levy melihat ke arah layar ponselnya. "E-Eh sudah terputus!"

Levy menggenggam telefonnya sebenarnya ada perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya

_'Ku harap kau baik-baik saja, Lu-chan..'_

* * *

"Oke dengar, aku sudah membayar apertemen ini selama 3 bulan dan aku tidak mau menarik uang itu lagi, jujur saja aku tidak mau rugi, jadi aku akan tetap tinggal disini, aku tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Pokoknya aku akan tetap tinggal disini!" Ucap Lucy sambil menghepaskan tubuhnya di sofa dengan menunjukan raut wajah _bossy _(yang sepertinya warisan dari ayahnya).

"Hei, tidak bisa begitu! aku sudah membeli Apertemen ini, aku juga tidak mau rugi!" Ucap Natsu tak mau kalah.

"Kau kan artis! Beli saja Apartemen baru! Dan biarkan aku hidup tenang di Apartemen ini!" sahut Lucy tidak mau kalah.

"Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya memerintahku?! Aku tidak mau keluar dari Apartemen ini! Ini adalah tempat persembunyianku!" teriak Natsu.

"Tempat persembunyian? Kenapa tidak sembunyi di tempat lain saja! Dasar artis aneh! Pelit!" seru Lucy sengit.

"Apa kau bilang?! Terserah aku! Ini kan Apartemenku!"

"Ini juga Apartemenku, banci!"

"Berhenti memanggilku BANCI! Dasar pirang aneh!"

"Dan berhenti memanggilku aneh! Arghh! Kami-sama berikanlah aku kesabaran.." Ucap Lucy seperti merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalinya ia hidup.

Akhirnya dua insan manusia itu diam selama beberapa menit—bukan beberapa jam mencari solusi yang benar agar bisa keluar dari permasalahan ini, tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang membuka topik pembicaraan, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menyampaikan solusi yang—

"Hei, daripada ribet begitu, lebih baik kita tinggal bersama saja" Usul Natsu bersemangat.

"KAU GILA? Mana mungkin aku mau tinggal satu atap dengan pria apalagi dengan makhluk aneh berambut pink sepertimu, Eww.." Lucy sepertinya tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia hidup bersama dengan pemuda pink itu.

"Hei setidaknya aku sudah memberikan usul daripada kau yang tidak memberikan usul sama sekali" Ucap Natsu tidak terima.

Lucy diam merenung, uang tabungannya sudah ia habiskan untuk membayar apertemen ini, ia tak yakin jika pemilik apertemen ini mau mengembalikan uangnya kembali, melihat dari wajah pemilik Apartemen itu sangat menyeramkan dan perhitungan sekali dengan uang.

_'Well.. apa tidak ada pilihan lain yang aku punya?_' batin Lucy pasrah.

"Huftt.. Baiklah aku setuju dengan ide konyolmu" Dengan berat hati Lucy menyetujui ide Natsu yang menurutnya cukup konyol itu.

"Yosh! Akhirnya aku tidak perlu mencari pembantu untuk membersihkan apertemen ini- upss."

Lucy langsung melotot mendengarnya. "Apa kau bilang ?!" Wajah Lucy mulai memerah mendengar kata Natsu, ets—bukan Karena malu tapi Karena menahan _marah_

_'Dia pikir aku pembantunya ?!_'

"Tapi tunggu, aku tidur dimana ?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja tidur dikamar bodoh."

"Ta-tapi kamar siapa? Di sinikan hanya ada 1 kamar" Tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk ke ranjang yang berada di kamar tidur.

"Kita tidur bersama saja."

"SUDAH CUKUP, KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA, TUAN! Mana mungkin aku satu ranjang dengan banci sepertimu!" Teriak Lucy.

"Hey! Kau perempuan mesum, kau kira aku mau satu ranjang denganmu?! Kau tidur di futon saja, kan aku sudah _membeli_, kau baru _menyewa."_ Sindir Natsu sambil memamerkan senyum kemenangannya.

Dan suara keributan mulai terdengar lagi dari arah Apertemen itu.

* * *

Setelah mereka berdua (baca: Lucy) membersihkan apertemen itu mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di depan Televisi.

"Aku jadi berpikir siapa yang akan membersihkan rumah ini untuk seterusnya, ya?" Tanya Lucy sambil duduk di ujung sebelah kanan sofa.

"Entahlah.. mungkin kamu.." Jawab Natsu asal-asalan yang sedang berusaha mengganti saluran-saluran tv secara acak agar mendapat saluran tv yang menarik.

"Enak saja kau ini, ku beritahu ya kalau kau terus-terusan seperti ini lama-lama kau akan menjadi kerbau besar yang pemalas." Ucap Lucy sambil menunjukkan wajah mengejek kearah Natsu.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau aku tak peduli." Jawab Natsu bosan tak peduli.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya kita belum berkenalan, siapa namamu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Luigi ?" Tanya Natsu sambil menunjukan wajah konyolnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Itu jauh sekali dari namaku! LUCY! L-U-C-Y" Ucap (baca: teriak) Lucy sambil mengeja namanya satu-persatu.

"Luce?" Tanya Natsu _lagi,_sepertinya Natsu perlu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan THT.

"Huaahh.. Abaikan, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa, aku tidak peduli." Jawab Lucy bosan sambil memainkan kuku-kukunya yang sepertinya lebih menarik dari wajah pemuda pink yang duduk disebelahnya ini.

"Okay.." Natsu mulai memutar-mutara saluran televisi lagi.

_Terhanyut dalam kesepian_

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bertanya siapa namaku?" Tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuk.

"Namamu... Banci pink yang tidak diinginkan seluruh dunia?"

"HEI!"

"Baiklah-baiklah... Siapa namamu" Tanya Lucy malas, sedangkan Natsu sudah sweatdrop di tempat.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, pria yang paling tampan dari seluruh dunia." Ucap Natsu sambil memasang pose senyum nan gaya yang 'wow' yang sebenarnya cukup menjijikan di mata Lucy.

"Iuhh, hentikan senyumanmu itu, itu menjijikan" Ucap Lucy sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Natsu, sementara Natsu? Ia hanya _poker face_ mendengar jawaban Lucy.

"Okay, Kembali ke topik, kita tetap harus membersihkan Apertemen ini, bagaimana kalau kau membersihkan apertemen ini setiap hari Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis ? Sedangkan aku setiap hari Jum'at, Sabtu, dan minggu, Setuju?" Tanya Natsu.

"Hei! Kok curang begitu kenapa jatah hari punyaku lebih banyak? Itu tidak adil!" Jawab Lucy dengan wajah cemberut.

"Karena.. Karena kau itukan perempuan, bodoh!" Jawab Natsu, ia mulai berdiri dari sofanya seakan tetap kukuh dengan keputusannya _kali ini._

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan situasi seperti ini! Pokoknya aku mau adil, seadil-adilnya orang bisa adil" Lucy mulai berdiri dari sofanya juga.

"Huftt.. Baiklah.."Ucap Natsu pasrah.

"Bagaimana kalau hari minggu kita jankenpon saja" Usul Lucy.

"Okey-Okey" Sepertinya kali ini Nastu mulai percaya pada keberuntungannya kepada Dewi Fortuna.

"Umm.. Ya sudah kalau begitu.. Tapi janji kau akan membersihkan rumah ini setiap hari Kamis, Jum'at, Sabtu?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Ya tentu-tentu." Jawabnya tak peduli dan kembali fokus ke layar tv.

Akhirnya dua manusia itu mulai fokus kembali pada kegiatan awal mereka.

* * *

LUCY POV

Saat ini aku baru saja berbelanja dari super market, tadi siangku lihat di kulkas persediaan bahan makanan yang ada hanya pasta, dan yang tentunya tidak bisa membuat Natsu kenyang, ia pasti akan merengek terus seperti bayi yang kelaparan, dia memang merepotkan, dan kalian tahu? walaupun ia berkata bahwa ia akan membersihkan apertemen selama hari Kamis, Jum'at, dan Sabtu, ia berbohong! Iya kalian tak salah baca DIA BERBOHONG!

Selalu saja ia berkata "nanti-nanti" atau "nanti Luce" atau "sebentar lagi Luce" yang pada akhirnya aku yang mengerjakan tugasnya, seperti tadi siang, dia begitu lagi! Dasar laki-laki tak betanggung jawab atau bisa disebut _chicken._

(Bayangkan Natsu memakai kostum chicken) Okey. Abaikan.

Astaga! Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa tinggal seminggu dengan pemuda pink itu, bayangkan kalian semua dengan pemuda pink itu selama SEMINGGU! **SEMINGGU!**

Tinggal dengan pemuda berambut pink asing yang bahkan tidak tahu dari mana asal-usulnya, tapi anehnya semuanya berjalan lancar

I hate to say this, tapi menyenangkan bisa tinggal dengannya, entah dia mendapat uang dari mana, setiap aku akan pergi ke super market untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan ia selalu memberikan uangnya padaku yang tidak bisa dibilang _dikit, _katanya agar aku bisa membeli makanan yang banyak, bukan hanya itu ia juga orang yang menyenangkan, terkadang ia bercerita tentang keluh kesahnya (baca: kecerobohan)padaku walaupun aku orang baru untuknya, entah bagaimana ia bisa mempercayai orang baru sepertiku, aku rasa, aku juga jadi terbiasa keberadaannya.

* * *

"Hey kau lihat dia? Tak kusangka ternyata di Apertemennya ada pria, kukira itu suaminya habisnya mereka terlihat begitu akrab, Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa gadis seusianya sudah menjadi telah seorang istri."

PESSHHHH

Aku merasa wajahku mulai memanas, apa-apaan ibu itu? Dia pikir aku sudah mempunyai suami? Hei! Takkah kau lihat aku masih remaja? Dan suamiku Natsu? Pemuda aneh itu, yang rambut pink? Yang menyebalkan? Yang baru tadi kubicarakan? Arghhh! Pusing kepalaku, Dasar belum tau apa-apa tapi ibu-ibu itu sudah membicarakanku seenaknya, Huh! Moodku jadi hilang sekarang, dan satu lagi, kutarik kembali kata-kataku tentangnya di paragrap yang terakhir, Huh!

Normal POV

Lucy masuk ke dalam apertemennya sambil membanting pintunya dan segera menuju ke dapur, Natsu yang sedang bersantai di sofa jadi bingung mengapa Lucy menjadi seperti ini, perasaan sebelum pergi tadi, Lucy masih baik-baik saja.

"Oi! Kau ini kenapa? Masuk-masuk sudah banting pintu seperti itu" Tanya Natsu yang ikut menyusul Lucy menuju dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah sana! Kau bersantai-santai lagi saja sana!" Usir Lucy menyuruh Natsu keluar dari dapur.

"Hey, kau masih marah denganku karena masalah tadi ya? Gara-gara aku.. Hehehe Tidak ikut membantu mu membereskan kamar?" Ucap Natsu sambil menyengir.

"Tidak! Sudah kau sana saja! Bermalas-malas saja seperti biasa, aku tidak peduli"

"Tapi Lu—"

"Pergi. Natsu." Ucap Lucy memotong ucapan Natsu, seketika aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Lucy ditambah dengan penampilan Lucy yang memegang pisau tajam yang seperti siap memotong tubuh Natsu kapan saja.

"A-Aye" Segera Natsu berlari keluar dari dapur.

"Huftt.. untung aku selamat." Ucap Natsu sambil memegang dadanya.

Tuk-Tuk-Tuk-Tuk!

Saat Natsu mengintip ke dalam dapur, terlihatlah Lucy yang sedang memotong ayam tanpa ampun dan sedang mencurahkan kekesalannya kepada tiap potongannya, Yup tiap potongannya terdapat kebencian Lucy kepada Natsu.

_Glup!_

Natsu menelan air liurnya sendiri, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Lucy bisa menjadi sekejam itu pada seekor _ayam, _Natsu hanya berjalan Lesu menuju sofa dan mencari hiburan dengan cara menggonta-ganti channel tv _lagi_, yang sama sekali tidak menghiburnya.

* * *

Sekarang dilihatnya Lucy berjalan melewatinya, dengan segera Natsu menarik pergelangan tangan Lucy.

"Hey Luce, kau tak apa? kau tampak berbeda setelah pulang dari pasar tadi" Tanya Natsu _baik- baik_, _**baik-baik.**_

"Iya, aku tak apa, tak perlu mengkawatirkanku, kenapa kau tak suka ?" Jawab Lucy wajahnya benar-benar menandakan Lucy sedang tidak mood dalam pembicaraan ini.

"E-eh bukan begitu, K-kau.. K-kau.." Wajah Natsu mulai memerah.

"Hm?"

"K-kau sedang PMS ya?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah yang memerah seperti rambutnya.

_Tuingg_

"BAKA!" Teriak Lucy sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

_**Brakk!**_

Pintu kamar dibanting dengar keras.

"Akukan hanya bertanya apa salahku?' Tanya Natsu sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

Ia melihat jam di dinding rumah, tak terasa sudah jam makan malam ia segera menuju ke dapur, tapi apa yang dilihatnya ? _Kosong_, tidak ada makanan, tidak ada makanan sedikitpun, segera Natsu berlari menuju ke kamar.

"Lucy! Mana makananku?" Tanyanya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Lucy.

"Diam! Berisik! Masak sendiri!" Teriak Lucy dari dalam kamar.

"Hey Lucy! Nanti aku akan kelaparan! Lu—"

Lucy keluar dari kamarnya, wajahnya merah, ia benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda yang di depannya ini.

"Apa peduliku? Dengar ya, malam ini kau tidak dapat jatah makan malam! Cuci bajumu sendiri! Jangan manja-manja! Dan satu lagi tuan Dragneel jangan pernah berharap kau akan tidur di sini!"

"APA?! LUCE JAHAT!"

"Berisik! Jauh-jauh dari kamarku dan jangan teriak-teriak seperti orang gila begitu!"

**Brak! **

"Hei, tapi ini kan kamarku juga!" teriak Natsu. Dia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar, berharap Lucy keluar dan mengijinkannya tidur di kamar malam ini. Dan terkabullah harapannya. Lucy keluar dari kamar sambil membawa sesuatu.

_Pluk!_

Sebuah bantal dan selimut tiba-tiba melayang dan menghantam wajah Natsu. Pria berambut pink itu menatap Lucy penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini bantal dan selimutmu yang bau! Tidurlah di atas sofa sana."

Blam.

Lucy kembali menutup pintu, namun dengan sedikit pelan.

"Kejamnya. Lalu, aku makan apa malam ini?"

Bersambung...

Chapter 2 sudah update! Makasih banyak bagi yang review dan udah nebak siapa yang nulis chap kemarin! Yup, yang bikin chapter kemarin memang Minako-chan Namikaze. Haha. Lalu, ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang bikin chapter kali ini? Okey, silahkan tuangkan pendapat kalian mengenai fanfic ini! Baguskah? Lucu kah? Atau... sama sekali gak menarik? Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Terus ikutin cerita ini ya!

Bye-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Living Under One Roof Create by StrawberryVanila

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, seorang gadis SMA biasa-biasa saja secara tidak terduga mendapat satu Apartemen dengan seorang aktor terkenal! Tapi bukan perasaan senang yang dirasakannya, melainkan rasa jengkel dan niat untuk mencekik pria itu karena sudah merusak barang berharganya. First Collab Fanfic antara Minako-chan Namikaze dan janeolivia750.

.

.

"Lu-chan, bisakah kau berhenti mencoret-coret bukumu sendiri? Ini masih pagi tahu," Levy menatap malas Lucy yang tengah asyik menumpahkan kekesalannya kepada sebuah buku yang tak bersalah itu.

Lucy segera menoleh ke arah Levy dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi Levy-chan! Banci jelek itu benar-benar menyebalkan sekali hari ini! Oh, tuhan. Sampai kapan aku harus merasakan tekanan batin seperti ini? Apakah keberuntungan selalu menjauhiku?" Lucy berbicara secara mendramatisir sehingga membuat Levy sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ahaha. Sabar saja, Lu-chan. 2 bulan 2 minggu lagi kau akan segera terbebas darinya." ucap Levy menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Hah. Masih lama Levy-chan. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan tinggal dengan si pink itu." Lucy menghela nafas, lalu kembali mencoret-coret bukunya.

Kalian mau tahu apa yang sedang ditulis Lucy? Mari kita lihat.

**'NATSU DRAGNEEL BANCI SIALAN! KUHARAP DIA LENYAP DARI DUNIA INI SAAT INI JUGA! ATAU PALING TIDAK, KUHARAP DIA ITU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI MULUT SUPAYA AKU TIDAK PERLU MENDENGAR TERIAKKAN KEKANAK-KANAKKANNYA SETIAP SAAT! AH, AKU BENCI SETENGAH MATI SAMA NATSU DRAGNEEL! ARTIS JELEK! TIDAK LAKU! TIDAK PINTAR BAHASA INGGRIS! MANIAK TABASCO! DAN SELALU MAIN PERINTAH SAJA SEPERTI AKU INI ADALAH PEMBANTUNYA!'**

Dan begitulah serentetan kalimat yang ditulis Lucy tebal-tebal dan menggunakan huruf balok semua. Levy bahkan sampai sweatdrop dua kali membaca tulisan Levy. Seberapa benci sabahabatnya itu kepada Aktor tampan Natsu Dragneel?

"Lu-chan, aku tidak menduga kau bisa se-stress ini tinggal berdua dengan seorang artis terkenal. Memang apa yang sudah terjadi tadi pagi?" tanya Levy.

"Apa? Artis terkenal? Cuih! Bagiku, dia tidak lebih dari seorang pria pengangguran yang hanya bisa bermalas-malasan saja di rumah. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku tidak pernah melihatnya keluar Apartemen untuk bekerja. Aku jadi ragu, apa dia itu benar-benar artis atau cuma sekedar mirip." Lucy merobek lembaran-lembaran kertas coretan yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya tadi, dan meremekkannya menjadi sebuah bola kertas lalu membuangnya keluar jendela kelas.

"Dan tadi pagi sikapnya itu benar-benar mengesalkan! Dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang pembantu!" seru Lucy, matanya melotot kesal.

"Luce, mana makananku?"

"Luce, piringnya di mana?"

"Luce, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku jam 2 pagi tadi? Lihat, aku jadi melewatkan Piala Dunia!"

"Luce, kenapa tempat tidurku belum kau bersihkan?"

"Luce, di mana sikat gigiku?"

"Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia bahkan berteriak dengan lantang sampai-sampai tetangga sebelah bisa mendengar suara sumbangnya itu!" Lucy nyaris melempar bukunya juga keluar jendela.

"Memang apa yang dia teriakkan sampai-sampai kau bisa se-stress ini?" tanya Levy sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Lucy mengerutkan alisnya tanda dia sedang menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Dia teriak, "Luce! Tolong pakaikan aku baju, dong!"

Levy langsung melongo mendengarnya. Sementara Lucy sudah kembali mencoret-coret bukunya dengan ganas.

"Apa? Dia benar-benar meneriakkan itu?" tanya Levy syok.

"Iya!"

"Dengan lantang dan kuat?"

"Iya, Levy!"

"Dan kau benar-benar melakukannya? Maksudku memakaikannya baju?"

"Iy—Apa?! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?! Argh! Dia benar-benar mengesalkan! Apa tidak ada pria yang lebih menyebalkan dari Natsu Dragneel?!" Lucy mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi.

"Ada. Laxus-sensei." Levy menunjuk ke arah bayangan Laxus yang lewat melalui kaca kelas.

Sontak, semua murid yang juga melihat bayangan Laxus yang berjalan menuju pintu kelas mereka pun segera duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid nakal dan tidak berguna. Hari ini kita ujian! Segera keluarkan kertas selembar dan simpan semua buku kalian! Ketahuan mencontek, bersiaplah untuk melompat dari lantai 3 ini!" (waduh, ni guru baru aja masuk kelas udah langsung to the point aja mau kasih ujian, ckckck)

Sontak murid-murid kembali berteriak tidak terima.

"Apa? Ujian lagi?!"

"Tapi, sensei! Kami baru saja ujian seminggu yang lalu!"

"Benar! Masa' setiap minggunya ujian terus sih! Kau benar-benar kejam, sensei!"

"DIAM! Tutup mulut kalian dan turuti perintahku!" Laxus menggebrak meja guru, sehingga membuat murid-murid yang sibuk berkoar-koar diam dengan seketika.

Mereka pun segera mengeluarkan kertas selembar, meskipun masih diselingi rutukan kepada guru yang tidak bisa disebut guru itu.

Levy menoleh ke arah Lucy yang tengah menangis sengsara di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana? Lebih menyebalkan siapa?"

"Huhu... Kupikir, lebih menyebalkan Gutiting sialan ini... Huah, aku tidak sempat belajar." Lucy menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"Tenang saja, Lu-chan. Nanti kucontekin, kok, kalau aman." bisik Levy.

Lucy segera memutar bola matanya mendengar kata "kalau aman".

"Err, aku harap itu bisa terjadi. Karena menurut sejarahku bersekolah di sini, kita tidak akan pernah bisa mencontek bahkan menoleh sedikitpun kalau sudah berhadapan dengan ujian Laxus-guru petir sinting-ini." bisik Lucy lemah.

Dan, bertambahlah daftar alasan Stress Lucy untuk hari ini.

XXX

Cklek.

"Tadaima..." Lucy memasuki apartemen dengan sangat lemas. Tampaknya stress berkepanjangan dapat membuat energinya terkuras hari ini.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari sosok pria berambut pink.

Tidak ada. Ke mana pria pemalas itu? Ah, peduli amat dengan si bodoh itu. Yang jelas, akhirnya aku bisa istirahat tanpa ada yang mengusikku!

Lucy segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang. Dia menghela nafas panjang, demi merilekskan pikirannya. Dia menutup matanya dan akhirnya dia tertidur dengan tenang.

XXX

Lucy membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Dia mendudukkan dirinya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Astaga. Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun aku tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya stres." gumamnya.

Entah kenapa dan apa sebabnya sehingga dia bisa bermimpi di mana dia sedang berada di dalam kelas sendirian bersama Laxus yang memberikan setumpuk kertas ujian untuknya, dan dia terpaksa mengerjakan ujian itu dengan Laxus yang berdiri tepat di hadapan mejanya, mengawasi pekerjaannya. Lalu, dari sampingnya, datanglah Natsu yang berteriak, merengek-rengek padanya minta makan. Oh, bahkan di dalam mimpi pun kesialan masih mengikutinya. Tidak adakah sedikit keberuntungan yang tersisa untuknya?!

Lucy menarik nafas berat, sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Namun, saat dia baru saja membuka pintu kamar, dia langsung dikejutkan oleh pemandangan Natsu yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil...

"Majalah-majalahku!" jerit Lucy. Dia segera berlari ke arah Natsu dan mendorong pemuda itu hingga nyungsep ke lantai lalu mengambil semua majalah yang tengah dibaca pria itu.

"O-Oi, Luce! Aku belum selesai membacanya!" teriak Natsu sambil mencoba meraih majalah-majalah yang sudah berpindah ke pelukan Lucy.

"Tidak! Ini barang berhargaku! Dan lagi, beraninya kau melihat-lihat barang-barang pribadiku tanpa meminta ijin dulu kepadaku!" seru Lucy.

"Apanya yang berharga? Itu cuma majalah yang berisi kumpulan foto jelek Gray." ucap Natsu tidak peduli.

"Enak saja kau bilang jelek. Gray Fullbuster ini sangat tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dari wajah jelekmu itu!" bela Lucy.

"Apa?! Beraninya kau membanding-bandingkan wajah tampanku ini dengan wajah datar bintang porno itu!" teriak Natsu tidak terima.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bintang porno? Gray tidak pernah memainkan film yang bertema mesum!"

"Kau ini! Lantas ini apa?" Natsu segera merampas salah satu majalah yang berada di tangan kiri Lucy dan membolak-balik halamannya.

"Nih. Lalu apa artinya ini?" Natsu menyodorkan majalah itu tepat di wajah Lucy.

Mulut Lucy langsung menganga lebar. Di depannya, terpampang jelas foto Gray yang sedang stripper sambil berpelukan dengan seorang laki-laki tak ia kenal, dan mereka berpose mesra alias Pose GAY!

"I-Itu..."

"Hah? Kenapa? Tidak mampu berkata-kata? Huh, daripada mengidolakan bintang porno ini, lebih baik kau mengidolakan pria ini. Sudah tampan, tidak homo, dan selalu menolak berpose gay dengan laki-laki manapun." Natsu tersenyum sombong sambil membalik beberapa halaman majalah itu. Dia menunjukkan foto lain pada Lucy dan foto itu tak lain adalah fotonya sendiri yang berpenampilan keren dan berpose mesra bersama seorang wanita cantik.

Lucy segera melotot menatap foto itu. Perasaan jengkel dan amarah langsung menghampirinya tanpa dia sadari. Segera direbutnya majalah itu dari tangan Natsu dan berteriak, "Tampan apanya? Aku lebih suka Gray yang berfoto dengan seorang pria daripada kau yang mau saja berfoto dengan seorang tante-tante centil!"

"A-Apa? Aku sama sekali tidak berfoto dengan tante-tante centil! Dia hanya sekedar lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku!" hardik Natsu.

"Cih, sama saja. Dasar bodoh. Keluar sana! Aku mau ganti baju!" usir Lucy.

"Tidak mau!"

"Apa? Jadi kau mau tetap berada di sini dan melihatku mengganti baju?! Dasar banci mesum!" teriak Lucy.

"Enak saja! Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku banci? Baiklah, baiklah. Aku keluar sekarang." ujar Natsu, mengalah. Dia pun berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun, sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengatakan, "Dasar gadis aneh pecinta fujoshi," yang langsung membuat Lucy berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila saat itu juga.

XXX

Makan malam kali ini terasa sangat aneh sehingga membuat Natsu tidak henti-hentinya melongo menatap Lucy yang makan bak kerasukan setan.

"Luce, kau lapar atau kelaparan?" tanya Natsu menatap Lucy yang nafsu makannya bahkan melebihi anak gorila yang kelaparan.

"Diam. Aku harus cepat-cepat belajar untuk remedial besok, jadi tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk berlama-lama makan denganmu," jawab Lucy sambil mengunyah steaknya dengan cepat dan menelannya dengan cepat pula.

Natsu hanya terbengong-bengong melihat lauk di meja makan terus diraup oleh Lucy. _"Mau cepat belajar katanya? Jelas-jelas dia ini memang kelaparan sampai-sampai lauk di meja makan ini habis dimakannya." _batin Natsu sweatdrop.

Dia semakin melongo ketika Lucy selesai makan dan menyuruhnya untuk mencuci semua piring sampai bersih. Natsu tentu saja tidak terima dan mengeluh habis-habisan soal Lucy yang sudah menghabiskan semua lauk dan seenaknya menyuruhnya mencuci piring, tapi Natsu segera bungkam ketika mendapatkan kiriman deathglare dari Lucy.

XXX

Setelah selesai mencuci semua piring dan membereskan meja makan, Natsu segera berjalan menuju kamar untuk istirahat. Tapi, ketika dia melewati ruang TV, dia melihat Lucy tengah duduk di atas karpet dengan menumpukan tubuhnya di atas meja dan menulis-nulis sesuatu di buku. Raut wajah gadis itu tampak sangat serius. Niat Natsu untuk masuk ke kamar langsung terurungkan dan pria itu malah berjalan ke arah Lucy.

_"Serius sekali belajarnya. Luce memang gadis yang rajin,"_ batin Natsu sambil mencoba melihat apa yang sedang ditulis Lucy di buku. Namun, dia harus kembali sweatdrop di tempat, karena bukannya menulis sesuatu yang berbau pelajaran, Lucy malah menggambar wajah Laxus dengan tubuh cebol dan wajah super jelek. Di samping gambar Laxus, tertulis "Gutiting sialan. Kuharap dia berubah menjadi cebol seperti ini dan jomblo untuk selamanya"

"Hahaha. Luce, kau mau belajar atau mau menyantet orang?" Natsu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tempat Lucy menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Huh, dua-duanya kurasa." jawab Lucy ketus.

"Haha. Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu Gutiting?" tanya Natsu sambil meraih remote TV.

"Guru petir sinting."

"Se-sinting itukah gurumu sampai-sampai kau memberinya julukan senista itu?"

"Ya. Dia benar-benar sinting. Level sintingnya sama dengan kesintinganmu." jawab Lucy sambil membuka buku modulnya.

"Hey, apa maksudnya itu?!" protes Natsu, namun Lucy hanya mengabaikannya dan membaca buku dengan tampang yang lebih serius.

Natsu menghela nafas melihatnya, lalu dia berbisik, "Yah, berjuanglah kalau begitu."

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu dan tersenyum. Lalu dia kembali menekuni buku Matematika-nya. Lama dia mencoba memahami apa yang tertulis di buku itu, sambil tangannya ikut menguraikan jalan soal-soal, dia akhirnya depresi sendiri karena tidak bisa memahami bagaimana-dan kenapa soal itu bisa menghasilkan jawaban ini sementara jawabannya menghasilkan itu. Akhirnya Lucy hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan depresi.

"Oh, soal ini, ya. Pertama-tama, kau harus temukan dulu koordinat untuk simpangan ini."

Lucy segera menoleh ke samping demi mendapati wajah Natsu yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan pipi mereka nyaris bersentuhan saat dia menolehkan wajahnya tadi.

"N-Natsu...?!" ucap Lucy menatap Natsu dengan terkejut.

Namun, seperti tidak mendengarkan, Natsu malah menjulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk jawaban Lucy. "Lagian jawabanmu ini salah. Seharusnya 'b=4' bukannya 'b=8'." ujar Natsu menggurui.

"Be-benarkah? Pantas saja hasilnya lain." Lucy segera menghapus angka 8 di buku tulisnya. Dia kembali menguraikan soal itu, dan akhirnya tersenyum senang karena hasilnya sama dengan di buku soal. Baru saja dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Natsu, tapi pria itu lebih dulu bersuara.

"Luce, tampaknya kau perlu bimbingan belajar." ucap Natsu.

"Apa?"

"Yah, habis semua soal yang kau jawab salah semua. Lihat, bagian ini, ini, ini, dan ini salah. Dari mana kau dapat 5? Bukankah seharusnya 7?" Natsu kembali menunjuk bagian-bagian yang salah di buku Lucy.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aduh, soal matematika ini benar-benar membunuhku." Lucy kembali menghapus bagian-bagian yang ditunjuk Natsu tadi.

"Tuh kan. Kalau kau fokus pada bagian ini, kau pasti bisa mendapat jawabannya. Cobalah." suruh Natsu.

"B-baik." Lucy pun mulai mengerjakan apa yang disuruh Natsu tadi, setelah selesai, dia langsung menyamakan hasil jawabannya dengan jawaban yang sudah tertera di buku soal, dan lagi-lagi jawabannya benar.

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka kau pintar sekali di matematika, Natsu! Ah, lalu yang ini bagaimana cara menjawabnya?" Lucy menunjuk salah satu soal yang pendek namun susahnya minta ampun.

"Oh, yang itu. Kau hanya perlu menguraikannya lagi dan menyusunnya sesuai dengan penyebutnya." jelas Natsu. Dia mengambil pensil yang masih dalam genggaman Lucy, dan menulis serentetan rumus di buku Lucy.

"Cobalah pakai rumus ini." perintah Natsu.

"Baik." Lucy pun mulai menguraikan soal itu.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu. Kalau kau kalikan begitu, hasil x dalam kurung malah jadi x lagi. Dan lagi, kenapa kau menaruh y nya di sini? Pantas saja jawabannya jadi ngawur begini." Natsu kembali menunjukkan kesalahan Lucy.

"M-Maaf." Lucy buru-buru menghapus jawabannya.

"Dasar. Perhatikan ini. Bukan perhatikan aku, perhatikan bukumu," ujar Natsu melihat Lucy malah memperhatikan wajahnya dengan tampang aneh dan tampak tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya. Dan dia pun sadar kalau jaraknya dengan Lucy sangat dekat, bahkan jarak wajah mereka tidak kurang dari 5 cm.

Natsu buru-buru menjauh beberapa cm dari Lucy. "Ma-Maaf! Aku terbawa suasana, jadi..." Natsu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"T-Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau ajarkan aku lagi? Kurasa aku benar-benar butuh guru pembimbing saat ini. Aku janji deh, besok akan kumasakan ayam goreng saus tabasco untukmu." Lucy menyerlingkan matanya pada Natsu.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu!" Natsu kembali mendekat ke arah Lucy dan mengajarkan gadis itu.

Bohong kalau Lucy tidak merasakan apapun terhadap Natsu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini. Dia justru harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak terlena akan aroma tubuh Natsu yang benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Dan lagi, dia merasa tidak punya kelainan jantung atau apapun, tapi kenapa dia merasa berdebar-debar begini, ya?

Natsu pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia berusaha tetap fokus mengajari Lucy sementara wangi vanila dari shampo yang dipakai Lucy terus menyeruak dan menggoda indra penciumannya.

_"Fokus Natsu, fokus!"_ Natsu terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terbuai dengan aroma tubuh Lucy.

Dan setelah berjam-jam mengajari Lucy, yang apa memang dari sananya sangat tidak bisa matematika, Natsu pun akhirnya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan lega. Lucy ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Natsu.

"Terima kasih, Natsu! Kini aku yakin, kalau besok nilaiku tidak jeblok lagi! Dan bisa dipastikan, daftar alasan stresku bisa berkurang besok!" ucap Lucy dengan senang dan bahagia.

"Haha, ya. Sama-sama, Luce." jawab Natsu sambil mengganti chanel TV.

Lucy menatap Natsu beberapa lama, lalu bertanya, "Natsu, kau ini artis, kan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukan pemotretan atau setidaknya mendapatkan telpon dari manajermu yang mengingatkan jadwalmu layaknya seorang artis terkenal?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Oh, itu. Ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi, jadi aku tidak bisa datang ke agensi selama seminggu ini." jawab Natsu tersenyum gugup. "_Tepatnya tidak mau."_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Lucy hanya membulatkan bibirnya sambil ber-oh panjang.

"Kau sendiri Luce, bukankah kau masih SMA? Kenapa malah tinggal di apartemen sendirian bersama seorang laki-laki asing sepertiku? Memangnya orang tuamu tidak marah?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng. "Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 10 tahun. Ayahku sendiri bekerja di luar negeri. Aku hidup sendirian di rumah dengan uang yang selalu dikirimkan Ayah setiap bulan." jawab Lucy.

"Begitu. Lalu kenapa kau menyewa apartemen begini?" tanya Natsu.

"Ceritanya begini, rumah tetanggaku dulu kebakaran, dan apinya itu sangat besar sampai-sampai menjalar ke rumahku. Saat itu, pemadam kebakaran belum datang, jadinya rumahku dan beberapa rumah lainnya hangus terbakar. Ayahku memintaku untuk pindah saja ke luar negeri dan tinggal bersamanya, tapi aku menolak. Jadinya dia mengirimkanku uang untuk menyewa sebuah Apartemen. Yah, seperti itulah cerita hidupku." Lucy menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan iba, lalu mengusap kepala Lucy dengan lembut, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu menatap terkejut pria di sampingnya.

"Kau kesepian, ya? Tapi tenang saja. Sekarang kau tidak perlu kesepian lagi. Sekarang kan kau tinggal bersamaku," Natsu tersenyum lembut ke arah Lucy.

"Eh?" Lucy menatap Natsu dengan bingung.

"Aku sangat suka berada di dekat Luce. Jadi akan kupastikan, kalau kau tidak akan sendirian lagi," Natsu tersenyum semakin lebar.

Lucy langsung memerah mendengar kata-kata Natsu barusan. Suka berada di dekatku? Ke-kenapa dadaku semakin berdebar begini?

Lucy buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Natsu yang masih mengusap kepalanya terlonjak kaget. "Ku-Kurasa sudah waktunya bagiku untuk tidur. Selamat malam Natsu," Lucy segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Tapi, sebelum dia memutar kenop pintu, dia sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Natsu yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Dan juga... Terima kasih atas bimbingan belajarnya dan... Aku sangat senang mendengar kata-katamu tadi." Lucy tersenyum lembut, lalu memasuki kamar.

Natsu membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Lucy. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu kepada Lucy. Tapi, entah kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancarnya melalui mulutnya.

"_Kurasa, aku perlu mengontrol kata-kataku agar tidak keluar begitu saja."_ batinnya, dengan wajah yang memerah.

Drrrtt... Drrttt.. Drrrttt...

Natsu buru-buru meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja.

Dia menyerngitkan alisnya melihat nama Makarov tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia segera mengangkat telpon dari kakek angkatnya itu.

"Halo? Ada apa, Jii-chan?" jawab Natsu.

"Natsu! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau meninggalkan agensiku dan menelantarkan kontrakmu, hah?!" teriakan penuh emosi langsung menggema di ruangan itu. Natsu buru-buru mengecilkan volume handphonenya. Bisa gawat kalau Lucy dengar.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke agensi kalau aku masih di suruh berfoto bersama si stripper itu!" desis Natsu pelan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyuruh Loki untuk menggantikan peranmu. Jadi hal itu sudah tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Kumohon, kembalilah ke agensi. Aku janji tidak akan menyuruhmu berfoto Gay dengan laki-laki manapun lagi," mohon Makarov.

Natsu memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu itu taktik Jii-chan untuk membujukku agar kembali ke agensi. Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak akan tertipu begitu saja."

"Tidak! Ini sungguhan! Aku bahkan akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya seperti yang kujanjikan seminggu yang lalu. Dan kau tidak perlu berfoto Gay dengan laki-laki manapun."

Ujung bibir Natsu berhasil naik keatas. "Hooo... Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apakah jii-chan bersedia mentraktir 2 orang sekaligus?" tanya Natsu.

"Apa? Enak saja! Kau pikir aku ini dompet berjalan! Tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau kembali ke agensi." balas Natsu santai.

"Argh! Baik-baik! Terserah kau saja!" terdengar isakan tidak rela dari seberang sana.

"Hehe, gitu dong! Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan kembali lagi ke agensi."

"Hah... Akhirnya kau mau juga. Oh iya, aku baru saja mendapat tawaran untuk menyutradarai sebuah film yang diyakini akan sangat populer nantinya. Dan sudah kuputuskan, kau sebagai pemeran utamanya."

"Seperti apa filmnya? Apakah tentang percintaan?" tanya Natsu.

"Ya. Tapi juga diselingi adegan action yang kau sukai? Bagaimana? Film ini diangkat dari novel yang sudah sangat populer di kalangan remaja bahkan orang tua." ujar Makarov meyakinkan.

"Hmm... Menarik. Kalau orang-orang banyak menyukainya, berarti orang itu juga..." gumam Natsu. Dia menengok ke arah pintu kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Apa? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Makarov.

"Tidak. Baiklah, aku setuju memainkan peran utama di film ini. Lalu, siapa saja pemeran pendukung dan pemeran utama perempuan nya?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Kalau pemeran utama perempuannya itu adalah artis cantik dan sudah lama mengarungi dunia per-filman. Yah, singkatnya seniorlah. Lalu, soal pemeran pendukungnya, ada Ultear Milkovich, Meredy, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster—"

"Setelah kupikirkan baik-baik, aku menolak untuk bermain di film ini. Sekian dan terima kasih."

Dan dengan itu, Natsu segera menutup telponnya. Baru saja dia ingin menaruh kembali ponselnya ke atas meja, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar kembali. Dan nama Makarov lagi-lagi tertera di sana. Natsu menekan tombol oke untuk menjawab, namun baru saja dia ingin membuka suara, tapi teriakkan kemarahan Makarov lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

"Anak sialan! Kalau orang lagi ngomong itu jangan dipotong! Mana langsung dimatiin lagi! Dan kenapa kau langsung berubah pikiran begitu saja?! Padahal aku sudah susah payah meyakinkanmu!"

"Berisik! Dasar kakek tua! Kan sudah pernah kubilang ribuan kali, kalau itu berhubungan dengan bintang porno, Gray, aku tidak akan pernah mau! Titik!" baru saja Natsu ingin mematikan ponselnya, tapi lagi-lagi suara Makarov menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tunggu! Jangan ditutup dulu! Kumohon, pikirkan baik-baik soal film ini. Film ini dijamin akan meraub keuntungan yang amat besar. Kau tidak mungkin melewatkan begitu saja kesempatan untuk menjadi bintang film terbaik tahun ini kan?"

"Tetap tidak mau. Sudahlah Jii-chan. Cari artis lain saja," jawab Natsu malas.

"Tidak. Satu-satunya artis untuk pemeran utama di sini adalah kau! Dan aku tidak akan mengganggu-gugat keputusanku sendiri. Ini sudah mutlak." tegas Makarov.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Siap-siaplah untuk bangkrut karena aku juga tidak mau mengganggu-gugat keputusanku untuk tidak berperan dalam film-mu yang ini. Baiklah, sudah malam. Aku tidur dulu, ya! Selamat malam Jii-chan! Kuharap kau tidak mendapatkan mimpi buruk malam ini!"

Dan sambungan telponpun segera di putus secara sepihak oleh Natsu. (Dasar, ni anak durhakanya kebangetan deh)

Natsu segera mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Dia sempat terpaku sebentar melihat Lucy yang tidur di atas futon dan bukannya di tempat tidur. Natsu berjalan menuju Lucy yang tampak nyenyak, namun juga terlihat tidak begitu nyaman di futon. Rasa bersalah langsung menghinggapinya. Dia ingin membangunkan Lucy agar tidur saja di tempat tidur, tapi egonya berhasil mengalahkan niat baiknya. Dia pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya dia tumpukan di keningnya, dan matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

"_Mungkin aku perlu membeli satu tempat tidur lagi, kali ya."_

Dan setelah itu, kamar itu menjadi sunyi karena dua manusia di dalamnya sudah terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Entah mereka mendapat mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah, yang jelas mereka terlihat nyaman dengan mimpi masing-masing.

Bersambung...

Okee, Minna-san.. Kali ini Via-chan sama Mina-chan mau nyelipin Behind The Scene dari Living Under One Roof, Tenang gak spoiller kok, ini cuman iseng-iseng aja kok terserah mau dibaca atau enggak, So.. Cekidot!

* * *

1 Desember 2013 22:29 Alias Malam Hari ~(^O^~)

JaneOlivia750: Via-chan sih mulai memikirkan bagian Nalu moment, tapi karna udah mulai ngantuk besok saja kasih taunya :D

Minako-chan Namikaze : Oh yaudah.. Aku juga ada piket kelas sama piket umum besok.. Ditambah lagi upacara bendera… Ck.. Tidak adakah istirahat bagi author yg malang ini?

*ngedumel gak jelas*

JaneOlivia750: Sabar Mina-chan kesibukan pasti berlalu *apaan tuh?*

Minako-chan Namikaze: Haha..Yalah.. Oyasumi Via-chan.. Semoga gak dapet mimpi buruk malem ini.. Haha

JaneOlivia750: Oyasumi Mina-chan ^^ Mudah-mudahan Via-chan bermimpi tentang moment Nalu aja #ngarepsangat Dan mudah-mudahan Mina-chan tidak bermimpi buruk, entah mungkin Natsu dan Juvia sedang mengejar Mina-chan sekarang #plakk

Minako-chan Namikaze: Aamiin… Semoga aku juga.. Pengennya dapet mimpi tentang fanficku yg tentang Edo-Nalu Haha, aku ngefans banget sama pair ini..

JaneOlivia750: #lol entah apa jadinya

Minako-chan Namikaze: Oh tidak.. Entah dimana aku harus bersembunyi dari dua monster itu.. Klo ngumpet dibelakang Gray, Cuma Juvianya aja yang berhenti, Natsunya tetep nerobos.. Kalo ngumpet dibelakang Lucy, cuma Natsunya yg berhenti, eh Juvia bikin tsunami.. Hanyut deh semua org.. Haha! :D

JaneOlivia750: #LOL kenapa gak di Erza aja?

Minako-chan Namikaze: Erzanya lagi liburan bareng Jellal..LOL

JaneOlivia750: #LOL Mina-chan hanya bisa berharap, tenang Via-chan akan memberikan aba-aba saat Natsu akan membakar rumah Mina-chan XD

Minako-chan Namikaze: Aku akan lempar tuh kadal slayer ke mobil yg lagi gerak.. Nyahaha.. Muntah2 deh kayak kucing hamil

JaneOlivia750: #ngakaksangat Juvia? Juvia? Tapi nanti kasian Lucy harus ngurut badannya Natsu dulu #LOL

Minako-chan Namikaze: Tinggal jadiin Gray sbg temeng… Klo beruntung, bikin Juvia pingsan sama pesona Gray.. Haha, Emng Lucy mau dijadiin tukang urut? *ngakak

JaneOlivia750: Yakin Gray jadi temeng? Nanti Mina-chan sendiri malah klepek-klepek ngeliat badan 'wow' Gray

Minako-chan Namikaze: Gak lah.. Aku udah kebal sama Gray yg Striple, aku mungkin bakal klepek2 kalo liat Natsu yg stripless.. Kyaa! *fangirlingnya kumat

JaneOlivia750: *membayangkan Lucy jadi tukang urut* LOL kagak sih.. Yang ada Lucy nyuruh Leo Dkk buat nge-urut Natsu

Minako-chan Namikaze: aku ragu kalo Loki mau ngurut kaki bau Natsu.. *dibakar*

JaneOlivia750: Via-chan mah lebih milih Jellal *Fangirling sambil nyengir*

Dan percakapan berlanjut sampai akhirnya kami berkata "Oyasumi" dua kali XD Ini gak ada maksud apa-apa loh.. Ini cuman percakapan ringan selama buat fanfic

So Keep Reading this fanfic and..

Review!


End file.
